


Safer

by Puppetmaster16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster16/pseuds/Puppetmaster16
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter comes into an early creature inheritance who will his mate be What secrets will he find out, you have to read to find out hope you like it
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at making it where you can tell who is talking so if you got any pointers please comment them I hope you still like it though

Harry woke up to the lock on his cupboard being unlocked. FREAK MAKE BREAKFAST his uncle screamed.(he's been extra angry since he lost his job, he blames it on harry)Harry got up wincing in pain but not making a sound because according to Uncle Vernon freaks are to be seen not heard. He started making breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast with jam, and coffee, as he was cooking he started thinking about how he wished the summer was over, and he was at Hogwarts.

Dammit I burnt the sausage he thought hoping they wouldn't notice. He started plating the food just as Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia sat down to eat, of course Vernon notice the burnt sausage. Boy you should know better than to burn our food after everything we've done for you, we gave you food (he hasent eaten in almost a week)and a roof over your head and this is how you repay us.

Now kitten how should I punish the freak. Oh! I know how about you use all of your punishments petunia said excitedly. That's a great idea kitten. Vernon went upstairs grabbed this studded belt, his knife, and his metal bat. When he came back down Dudley visibly paled but luckily he didn't notice(what most people don't know is that Dudley has matured and has been helping Harry clean and bandaged his wounds since he was 13)

What should we start out with kitten. How about the belt, what a great idea Vernon said in a scary tone.take off your shirt boy. Harry obeyed, so he didn't make it worse and got on his hands and knees. His uncle started striking him with the belt the studs digging into his skin. That continued for hours his uncle took out his anger of losing his job out on harry. 

After about 2 hours of that his uncle started carving words into his back, freak,fag, and disappointment were written in big letters down his back, boy take off your pants.(duddly had gone to his room by now crying because he couldn't do anything to help harry)harry took his pants off weakly, knowing he was going to die if his uncle did anymore to him but not caring anymore at this point he welcomed death.

His uncle un buckled his belt, without warning Vernon pushed into Harry thrusting fast and hard. Harry's eyes started to tear, but he did not make a sound. As tears fell down and his face his uncle spoke to him. You like that don't you freak you like the feeling of me inside you don't you little cock slut he said slapping Harry's face.

He knew better than to answer his uncle because if he says anything it will be 10 times worse, if that was even possible then it already is. kitten do you want to join., of course dear petunia said taking of her clothes leaving her naked she laid down with her pussy in front of Harry's face. Lick her pussy while pumping your fingers inside her and play with her nipples or you get more lashes and you still have to do it Vernon said still thrusting into harry.

Harry started licking petunia and put 2 fingers into her. He had to lay down on his chest to do this,while he was doing that ha reached his arm up and started playing with one of her nipples. Petunia moaned when he licked a certain spot and held his head down to keep licking that spot. Petunias moan made Vernon almost come, but he held back. Lick her faster boy Vernon said fucking harry faster.

Harry obeyed and petunia moaned louder before he noticed his uncle came inside him, his aunt came all over his face, and he was trying not to puke.his aunt and uncle got up got dressed and started torturing him again, his uncle started beating him with the baseball bat., I know Dumbledore said we couldn't kill him but I really want to petunia said. When she said this Harry was livid, but he didn't show it. He couldn't believe Dumbledore new didn't do anything about it.

You can have whatever you want kitten he said hitting harry harder hit harry close to death then threw him into his cupboard to bleed out. Harry smiled he knew he was going to die, he knew he was finally going to be free. Just as his eyes were about to close he felt peaceful, but then he was in pain. He was trying not to scream and wake up his uncle Vernon, he was in so much pain he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to gringotts and finds out a big secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think I can write a good story so if you like this can you pleas comment so I can get my confidence up,I hope you like chapter 2

Harry woke up to a owl tapping on the door to his cupboard. He looked through the window at the clock,the time was 5:30 am who would be sending me a letter this early he thought,luckily no one locked the door last night so Harry opened the door untied the letter from the owl and gave him one of Hedwigs treats. Harry examined the letter and it had the gringotts seal on it so he opened the letter and it read

Dear Mr.potter

We have been informed that you have come into your creature inheritance early and we request you come to gringotts immediately this letter is a port key and will activate when you say the word savior I will expect to be seeing you soon thank you very much -griphook.

Inheritance Harry thought what inheritance and that's when he noticed his tail shit what am i he thought as he quietly went upstairs to bathroom when he got there he slowly closed the door and looked in the mirror I'm a bloody cat he said as he looks at the fluffy black cat ears on his head and then he saw the wings they were black with dark purple tips as he went to touch his wings he remembered the letter in his hand well I guess I should go to gringotts he thought harry went down the stairs carefully trying to be as quiet as possible,he grabbed his trunk then grabbed the letter and said savior Harry felt a familiar tugging at his body I hate Port keys he thought as he landed in the middle of gringotts.

As I started to get up I noticed all of the people in gringotts staring at me I tried to avoid there gazes as I went up to the head Goblin he was younger than most of the other goblins and he seemed angrier to. state your business he said, um I got a letter from griphook to come here I said showing him the letter,follow me he said walking very fast,when he stopped we were in front of a door with a gold plack on it that said griphook then the Goblin walked away I knocked on the door and heard a voice say come in,when I walked in I saw griphook sitting at a desk with a piece of paper and a dagger on it ,take a seat Mr.potter I understand you have to come into an inheritance and think you should take a inheritance test, okay how do I take one, cut your finger with the dagger and put 7 drops of blood on the paper then I will heal your finger, after griphook healed my finger words started to appear on the paper

Fake birth certificate

Name:Harry james potter

Date of Birth:July 31,1980

Father: james flemont Potter

Mother:Lilly nee Evan's potter

Godfather:sirius black

Godmother:remus lupin black

Real birth certificate

Date of Birth:July 31,1980

Name:hadrian lupin black

Father:Sirius black

Mother:remus lupin black

Godmother:Lilly nee Evan's potter

Godfather:james potter

Mate: severus snape ( dominant) vampire

Blocks,spells and potions

Loyalty spell keyed to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley,genavera Weasley, Molly Weasley.

Hatred spell keyed to Slytherin house,the moufloy family and severus snape

Love potion keyed to genavera Weasley [broken]

Inheritance block [broken]

Posletongue block [broken]

Poslemagic block [partially broken]

Inheritance

Submissive Neko/Vela hybrid

Heir to:  
Lupin  
Black

Lord to:

Potter  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Slytherin

Notes:Hadrian,remus,and Sirius have been obliviated,albus Dumbledore has been taking money from Harry's volts and giving it to genavera Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Vernon and petunia dursley, and keeping it some for his self.

Once I stopped reading I handed the paper to griphook ,can you stop the withdrawals,take everything back from there valts with interest and make sure to leave the Weasleys that weren't involved alone

Yes I can do that Griphook smiled evily

Good,also can you take the blocks off of me

I can but I must warn you it is painful

I don't care I just went them off

Follow me mr. Lupin black

Pleas Call me Hadrian

Okay hadrian follow me

I followed him to a room with symbols drawn on the floor and a circle drawn in the middle of the room

Stand in the middle circle Hadrian

Griphook walked out of the room and came back with five more goblins then they started chanting the faster the chanting got the more it hurt eventually Hadrian past out


End file.
